Lifeless rose
by Laughing Siren
Summary: The words of a woman called mad. The words of a woman who is sure her sister is a murderer. The words of a woman who sits away in a cell rotting. Could possibly be a sequal to Blood of a red rose...
1. Default Chapter

Lifeless Rose  
  
My life was just a grave that had been walked upon like a lifeless rose. Everyday I had to fight to hide the fact that I was a member of their family. Do you think it was hard to look into the eyes of my loved one's lying to them knowing what I had done? Of course it was. But I was no high class girl with an O.W.L in Astronomy. I was a drug addict, a lady of the night, a prostitute for those gutless men. All my life I was the slag on the street corner, the black sheep. Not like her! No not like perfect Minerva. She thinks she's so superior to me she's a whore herself selling herself to that fool of a headmaster. She denied it of course claimed they were only friends. He said differently he said they we're in love. As if he hadn't thought of having ago with me when he walked past my corner in Knock- turn alley.  
  
Father kicked me out of the house when I was but 15 when he found I was pregnant. They found his body floating in the river last week. They blamed me... well she blamed me and the rest of them followed. They stuck me in this bloody cell. I know I didn't murder my father I was many things but a murderer was not one of them. I hated him yes but not enough to kill him. She hated me enough to kill him. I know it was her I remember when they found her first husband Francis drowned in their bathroom. She married again a few years later to Stuart Hunter. He came to me it seemed Minerva had been to busy to satisfied his lustful needs. I satisfied them for him she found out of course she has a nasty habit for finding out secrets. He was found decapitated in the woods. Yet again she got away with it I have no proof to say that it was her. I just know.  
  
She hated me from the day she was born, our parents just thought it was sibling rivalry it went deeper then that what I did to offend her is beyond me. Yet she loathed me even before I went to the court to try and prove she was a murderer and I almost did yet the court sided with her. She always did have a nasty temper I remember when she was 8 I insulted her day after day. I hated her as much as she hated me. After 2 weeks she had obviously had enough, I found myself on my back in the kitchen she was sitting on me a pair of scissors in her hands. Father managed to pull her of before she managed to cause me real damage, she didn't even remember going for the scissors she just stood there with a dazed face on. It was that day that I realised there was something dark in her something begging to get out. Things like this happened many times till eventually Mother sent her to an anger management therapist. What became of the therapy, I will never know.  
  
I remember the day when I came home my stomach inflated with the child of Marcus Gate. She didn't say anything I had expected her to say something like 'How typical of you' yet not a word came out of her mouth she didn't speck to me at all during my short stay. That worried me. She only started her relationship with Dumbledore a year ago. I fear he may be the next to face her deadly wrath. I think father found out about her secret relationship with her old Professor and he of course got mad so she killed him. That would explain a lot. I don't think she killed any of them on purpose just like that day with scissors that thing inside of her just managed to escape.  
  
But she does have to be stopped. I Angerona McGonagall fear I could be the only one who could do it. I will get out of this cell and I will get her the help she needs.

* * *

Yes an extremely strange chapter! I know she rambles and bit and that this chapter was a bit like a car crash. Bits and pieces everywhere. But Angerona has been through everything so she is a bit like a car crash herself and this is how I picture her talking. I don't know where this is going; it's just something that popped into my mind at about 3 in the morning review's and suggestions of what to do with this fic would be much appreciated.


	2. Heart beat

(This is an extremely sort update! Also before I start I would like to say a huge thank you to Praveen who data read this thing and also gave me the idea for it :D, also yet again if any one has any ideas where to take this I would be glad to hear a few!)  
  
Chapter 1- Heart beat  
  
"I killed them."  
  
The words rattled round Minerva's head that night. There was no other explanation. Francis had died 30 years ago on June the 24th at 3:45 am, the exact same time Minerva had blacked out to only to wake up on the floor in the kitchen. Stuart had died 24 years ago when Minerva had yet again conveniently had another black out. She could only remember parts of what happened those two nights. She had been arguing with Francis an hour before she found him dead.  
  
Francis had wanted a child, Minerva had not, simple enough until it went too far. Minerva remembered pushing him away as he tried to console her; she remembered seeing him trip and land in the full bath. She'd blacked out seconds later, her mind not willing to take in what had happened next she guessed. The exact same had happened with Stuart. Each week, money had been going missing from the McGonagall account in the Gringotts. When she had asked the goblins about it, they claimed that her husband had been taking out money every week for months.  
  
Minerva being very curios about why he was taking out money with out her permission questioned him about it. (After she had slipped some truth potion into his drink that was) She had not been pleased with the answer he gave her. Yet again she blacked out waking up hours later on the edge of the McGonagall estate. Then of course there was Simon McGonagall Minerva's father, a burly Scottish man with a fiery temper.  
  
His once pitch black hair had slowly turned silver over the many years, his grey eyes cold and emotionless. Minerva had definitely taken after her father. Minerva couldn't remember anything about that day, she remembered knocking on the door of the McGonagall mansion and that was it. She woke up the next morning in Albus's arms how she got there was a mystery to her.  
  
It was true, Minerva could think of no other logical explanation.... she was a murderer. Angerona had called her a murderer many times Minerva had just ignored her... she was right. She had been telling the truth and Minerva had just had her locked away for it. Guilt now made the broken woman sink even lower into her hole of self pity.  
  
(Thank you to Minerva'sQuill, Morgana-Alex and Catwoman99 for reviewing this weird little thing : ) ) 


	3. Give yourself

(Yay an update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those of you who read it but didn't review... thank you to them as well(. Also thank you to Cat woman who gave me the idea for this chapter even if she didn't mean to.)  
  
Chapter 2- look into my mind  
  
It was a beautiful sunny summer morning, the birds where twittering and zooming from tree to tree just outside the McGonagall mansion. The lake glistened in the sunlight welcoming anyone to enter its clear water. Minerva's mother has passed away some years ago the mansion had been left to Minerva in her fathers will.  
  
"Albus..." She whispered into her lover's ear, while winding her hands round his sleeping body. He groaned loudly before rolling over and burying his head in Minerva's bony neck.  
  
"Albus please, it's time to get up we have a meeting to get to." Minerva sighed loudly staring at the top of his head as he nuzzled into her neck. He looked up and caught her lips with his softly.  
  
"Good morning my love... have I told you today that I love you?" He muttered whipping some of the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I don't think so.... I love you too Albus." Her tone suddenly changed as she said the last few words. Albus stared at her intently, watching as her eyes softened as if she was about to cry. He gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry my love; he's in a better place now." Albus whispered into her ear. He was talking about her father. Of course this wasn't the reason why Minerva felt like crying.  
  
It didn't take long at all to get to Grimmuald Place. Minerva soon found herself sitting at the table surrounded by the order, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley's. Molly had insisted they stayed for breakfast.  
  
"Minerva... I'm sorry to hear about your father and how your sister well...turned. If there's anything I can do..." Molly smiled; Minerva had heard this millions of times before. 'Oh it's so sad; you must be feeling terrible I feel so sorry for you.' Minerva didn't want their pity it was useless.  
  
"He was good man." Alastor growled staring at Minerva. Alastor was a childhood friend of Minerva's the Moody's had always been great friends with the McGonagall's and when they had both started Hogwarts friendship had bloomed instantly. Severus Snape was the only one who actually saw her for what she was. He saw right through the façade she put on. No body of course wanted to believe that Minerva was a murder and those that did believe it never voiced there opinions. Snape was an exception 'The black widow' he called her. He didn't care who was around he knew what she was. He himself had also been a great friend of Angerona, who had treated him like a son through a hard time. He knew she was innocent and believed her when she told him about her murdering sister and her devilish temper. He also had agreed to help stop Minerva before Albus became the next on her list. But how was a different thing all together.  
  
( Another short chapter again! ( will try and make the next one bigger.) 


	4. in the closet

Chapter 3- Skeletons in the closet

The day had vanished the cold night had now taken over. The moon was high but not quite full, the grounds of the McGonagall estate were silent.

"Albus…." Minerva whispered softly watching her fiancé walk across the huge living room to her.

"Yes my love." He answered, smiling sweetly at her.

"I want you to do something for me… I… I want you to go into my mind I want you to go into my memories and go back to June the 24th 30 years ago." Albus sat down on the floor in front of her and took her shaking hands in his. She was so pale.

"Why?" He asked curiously while stroking the palms of her hands softly.

"Something Severus said to me… it's not important. I just want to see if what he said was true." Her whole body was shaking violently, she looked worried about something. Albus decided not to question her any further. He moved closer to her, focusing his energy on her. He waited a few seconds before breaking into her mind; she gasped and tensed as he dug deeper into her active mind. He searched for at least 15 minutes until he came upon what he was looking for. He saw her, his beloved Minerva arguing with a man now dead.

"I can't take this Minerva! Your never home, I never see you anymore. You know how much I want a child you've been avoiding me. Minerva we are adults now we should be able to sort this out by sitting down and talking like adults do! Not all this sneaking around and avoiding me!"

"I don't want a child Francis, I'm not ready! But you just keep pushing me demanding that we try! If all you want is a child then go Francis just go!" She screamed her cheeks blotched with angry red marks.

"Maybe I will, maybe I should! I mean there are plenty of woman out there who would gladly give me a child! Or even spend time with me unlike someone I know!"

"GO THEN! Go find all, these woman who want you so badly!" She screamed her fists clenched.

"Fine! I don't need a prude, uncaring, fucked up ice queen like you," He yelled back before clasping his hand his hand violently over his mouth. "Minerva… I didn't mean that I'm sorry." He gasped walking closer to her trying to wrap his arms round the shaking body of his wife.

"Get away from me!" She yelled pushing him away from her, watching as he slipped across the wet floor before falling into the bath full of cold water and banging his head against the bottom. Albus felt Minerva's body jerk violently against his, the image he had been watching suddenly became blurred like an old TV that hadn't been tuned properly. He felt her body start twisting and wriggling against him, a cold flood ran down Albus' spine as something unnatural pushed against his own mind trying to force him out of Minerva's head. But he wasn't going to give up that easily, he forced himself deeper into Minerva memories and watched the seen in front of him intently. The image was blurred and jumpy.

He watched as Minerva walked over to the unconscious form of her consort and grabbed his neck tightly in both her hands forcing him down to the bottom of the bath. Francis wasn't about to go with out a fight, his legs kicked out but Minerva's grip was strong. She pushed him further down her pupils becoming fully dilated.

Her breath caught in her throat, a small satisfied smile graced her features. Albus couldn't believe it his Minerva, his sweet Minerva was there slaughtering someone. It wasn't real it was a lie he told himself, it couldn't be real. Minerva could hardly believe it herself, Angerona had been right. She pushed her consort out of her mind; she opened her eyes to see Albus in front of her, staring his mouth slightly hanging.

"Minerva…" He started his voice soft and confused. He didn't notice his fiancé pick up her wand and point it at his back.

"OBLIVIATE!"


End file.
